Currently, sand production is one of the main problems occurring in the exploitation of unconsolidated sandstone reservoirs. Through the studies on reducing the impact of sand production on oil and gas development, the simulation test devices for gravel packing holes are developed, which can simulate the bottom-hole flowing state and the wellbore plugging process under different sand control well completion methods. Besides, other formulas, devices and techniques for plugging removal also provide some solutions for particular plugging under certain conditions.
However, it needs to be pointed that currently, there is no particular device for comparing and analyzing the plugging removal effect of different types of tools and techniques. It is impossible to determine the plugging removal effect and applicability of various plugging removal tools under different plugging situations, and there is no experimental device that combines the plugging with plugging removal process in sand control well.